Enter the Fairytale
by Tristan C
Summary: I enter the world of Beauty and the Beast! Will I let things flow or will I take complete control and screw it all up? Wait and see!
1. Entering

I found a nice shady spot under a tree to listen to my ipod. "Be Our Guest" came on as I slowly drifted to sleep. When I opend my I eyes I saw four old women standing over me. Three were dressed in blue, red, and green. All over! Another was wearing a baby blue hooded cloak with a pink bow around the neck." Oh my gosh were am I? Who are you?" I asked. "We're the keepers of the tales,dear,"said the red one. "I'm Flora,"said the red one."I'm Fauna,"said the green one. " I'm Merryweather,"said the blue one. " And you can just call me Fairygodmother,"said the one in the cloak._"Those names sound really familliar.GOT IT ! Flora,Fauna,and Merryweather are from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. And Fairygodmother is from Cinderella!"_I thought. " Thats right dear,"said Flora."Wait you heard me think?""Yes,and we've been watching you. That is why you are here,"said Fauna. "Where is here?" " You are in Beauty and the Beast," said Merryweather. " NO LIE ! I LOVE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" I screamed."You also get unlimited wishes whenever you want,"said Fairygodmother. "Okay, I wish I could make wishes in my mind" "Done,"said Fauna. "_I wish I had a calender that showed the major events in Beauty and the Beast "_I thought. **BAM!** A calender appeared. I had three weeks till' Belle left to find her father._"Good,"_I thought,_"Just enough time to become Belle's friend and get into her business.Soon I will make all the decisions for her.Naw just playin"_Then, I got up and headed for Belles village.Little did I know I had no Idea what was to come.


	2. Meeting Belle

As I walked through Belles village it became apparent to me that the clothes I was wearing hadn't been invented yet. But none the less the villagers were kind to this strangely dressed visitor. (me) I was trying to put the loaf of bread I received in the basket of apples with the slice of cheese. While in the other hand I was shoving French chocolate in my mouth while trying to wave at all the village children. If I had been looking where I was going I might have not ran into the woman with a blue dress on with her nose stuck in a book. The bread, the basket of apples ,the cheese, and the womans book went flying. She caught all of my stuff and I caught her book before it landed in a puddle of mud. "Thanks,"she said as she brushed back her brown hair.She looked at me with an innocent smile. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. I had found Belle. "I'm Belle," she said as she helped me up. We exchanged items and I shook her hand. "I'm Tristan." She giggled. "What's so funny?" "You've got chocolate on your mouth," she said hiding a smile. "Oh" I quickly wiped of my mouth. "I'm new here as you can tell and I have a feeling I probably wont be able to leave." "Well you can stay with me," Belle said. " Oh no," she said as her bright cheery face turned into a frown. I turned around to see a muscular man with his long black hair tied in a ponytail and a little short man with a big nose coming towards us. "Gaston," I said.


	3. Gaston makes an Idiot out of hisself

Gaston and Lefou strided towards us." Hello Belle,"said Gaston. Belle rolled here eyes " Hello Gaston,"she said as he took her book. " Gaston may I have my book back?'asked Belle. " How can you read this stuff there's no pictures,"said Gaston as he threw it down. "Say Belle lets take a walk down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies," he said. " Mabye some other time," Belle said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Gaston please, I have to go home and help my father," Belle said. "That crazy old lune he needs all the help he can get!"snikered Lefou. Gaston and Lefou laughed. "Don't talk about my father like that" Belle said. " Yeah,"Gaston said as he smacked Lefou upside his head. " He's a genius,"snapped Belle. " Yeah," I cried in unsion. They laughed as me and Belle ran home when there was an explosion from Belle's house.Belle introduced me to Maurice and he insisted I stay. He is very nice


	4. Coffee at midnight

I laid back on Belle's couch in front of a roaring fire and a nice cup of coffee.

_Ah, I just love french vanilla coffee. And this couch is so soft. _It had been two weeks after I had arrived in Belle's village and I was already treted like an honored citizen. Every time I left Belle's cottage I was bombarded by gifts like books, bred, apples, butter, biscuits,cakes, etc. It was some time around midnight and I had woken up thirsy and cold. So I wished up some coffee and a fire and rested. All of the sudden I heard a creak. I glanced up at the stairs to see Belle in a green silk nightgown stumbling down the stairs.

"Tristan, what are you doing?"she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just got restless," I said.

"Can I ask you where you came from? I mean where did you get those clothes and all?"she asked

_From Wal-Mart_

" Well Um" I said confused

_A little help here fairies. Give me a way to let her know wher I came from without sounding like a lunatic._

All of the sudden a little book appeared. "So your friend carries an I-pod and wears funny Clothes. Where's he from?" I handed it to Belle and she opened it hastily. I smiled but passed out before I could say anything. I woke up to the smell of sausage, grits, and toast. I sat up off the couch and looked at Belle. She smiled as I sat down at the table.

" Where's Maurice?" I asked.

" He's gone and headed towards the inventors fair"she said sitting down.

_Oh no thats today? Well I guess today's gonna be a little exiting._ Then The doorbell rang.

" I'll get it,"said Belle hoping up and looking through the invention on the door. I rolled my eyes already seeing her rejecting Gaston in my head.


	5. Of marrige proposals and teapots

Belle groaned as she pulled open the door. I tried quickly to wipe my mouth before Gaston could see me.

"Gaston, what a pleasant surprise,"she said sarcasticly.

"Isn't though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle, There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..."he stopped in front of amirror to lick his teeth.

"This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?'

I grabbed my breakfast and sat down on the floor to avoid Gaston as he propped his muddy feet all over the book I wished up.

" Plenty,"he said flipping his shoes off."Picture this a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife , massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

" No Belle! Strapping boys like me."

"Imagine that," she said picking up my book and rubbing it to put it up.

" And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"let me think..."

Gaston corners Belle and says " You Belle!"

She ducked under his arms and headed for the door and said,"Gaston I really don't know what to say."

He corners her and says,"Say you'll marry me."

She reaches for the doorknob.

"I'm very sorry Gaston but I just don't deserve you," she says opening the door.

He falls out and a band begins to play. She threw his shoes out and slammed the door shut. She leans up against it and rolls her eyes. I get up and set my stuff on the table but don't eat. She opens the door walking out. I decide to follow her.

"Is he gone?" she asked a chicken. I nodded for it.

"Can you beleive it he asked me to marry him!" I nodded and kept nodding like a brainless idiot deciding not to follow her into song.

"Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

Madam Gaston cant you just see it

Madam Gaston,his little wife

No sir, not me, I garuntee it

I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can stand

and for once it might be grand

to have someone understand

I want more than they've got planned."

and then Phillipe came and took us to Beast's castle and of course not using my head I agreed to stay here forever with Belle. So heer I am in her room comforting her as she cries on her bed. We both look up as we hear a knock. Belle got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Potts dear," answered a voice.

Belle opened the door and in stepped a teapot and cup.I introduced my self to them and slipped outside. I bumpped into Cogsworth the clock as he scurried down the hall.


	6. Be Our Guest in B minor

I ran up the stairs to avoid what was coming next. It was dark so I couldn't see. I opened a door and slipped in. In found myself in the library. Wow this place is huge. I heard a roar echoing through the castle walls.

_Beast._

He is scarier in real life than in the disney movie. I waited a few minutes and returned to Belle's room. As I past the kitchen Mrs.Potts came hopping out. I snatched her up and gave her a big hug. I had always wanted to do that.

" Don't crack me Dear, I'm just made out of porcelain."

"I won't."

Belle came down the hallway at that moment. And if you've seen the movie you know what happens next.

"I'm hungry," Belle said.

" Her that she's hungry. Breakout the china fire up the stove…"Mrs. Potts said starting up yet another musical number.

Time Lapse

The "Be Our Guest" lightshow was magnificent. I laughed when Cogsworth fell in the Jello. So know I'm lying awake in my bed in the room next to Belle's. I'm tired. Mrs. Potts came and threw a blanket on me.


	7. Sneezing on the wrong rose

Breakfast was wonderful. We had hash browns , smoked sausage, and buttermilk pancakes. It's wonders what a teapot can do. Belle is not talking to Beast. After breakfast Lumiere and Cogsworth offered to take us on a tour of the castle. Cogsworth cracked his little joke about "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Cogsworth ,Lumeire,and I started walking to the library when I noticed Belle wasn't behind me. I turned just in time to see her scurrying up to the west wing. I ran after her up the stairs and down the hall. I walked past broken statues of gruesome beasts and broken mirrors and into to Beast's room. Belle was taking the glass cover off the rose when I walked in. I silently went and stood next to her awing in the rose's beauty. Beast threw open the doors and scared the heck out of us all.

"**GET OUT**!" he screamed.

Belle and I tore down the stairs and hopped on Phillip. I turned and looked at the castle as he galloped away. I was interrupted by the sound of wolves. Belle screamed as we were attacked. I was thrown off the horse but the wolves were more interested in Belle than me. I passed out while Belle was clobbering one of the wolves with a branch. I woke up in Beast's room while Belle was cleaning a wolf scratch.

"He lives," Chip said laughing.

I looked up at Belle and Beast. They smiled at me. Beast was starting to get nicer. Belle walked over to me and brushed my hair back.

" You were very brave. Going out there with me and all," she said.

"You really were Tristan. You're a brave kid. I want to apologize for yelling and all in front of you," Beast said kindly.

I ran and hugged him accepting his apology. I sneezed and made everyone jump.

"Come along dear off to bed," Mrs. Potts said scooting me along.

"But I'm not sleepy," I said copying Chip's future remark.

" I don't care if you are or not. You need rest by a fire in a warm bed or you'll catch your death," Mrs. Potts said lovingly.

Lumiere followed us up to my room and lit a fire in my fireplace. Mrs. Potts put five quilts over me and a bed warmer under the covers.

"Now try to rest. I'll have toast and hot soup up in a jiffy," Mrs. Potts said hopping out.

A little while later Belle brought in a tray of hot Chicken soup and buttered toast. What can I say, she's a Disney princess.


	8. The beggining of a Enchanted Christmas

It was nearing Christmas and Belle wanted to decorate so bad. But Beast wouldn't listen.

"Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas,"she said to Lumiere.

But since I had great party planning skills we talked the objects into having a secret celebration.

" One thousand eight, one thousand nine, two thousand. Finally,"said Chip.

We had been climbing to the tallest tower going to the attic. We were looking for Angelic the castle decorator.I coughed as we entered the dusty attic.

"Angelic, It is me,"Lumiere said.

We heard a creak from one of the old trunks and a porcelain angel floated across the floor her silk dress flowering,her halo glowing,and her little sparkling wings moving she was the perfect Christmas angel.

"Oh, Lumiere," she with a heavier french accent than Lumiere.

He ran over to her and hugged her and kissed her all over.

"Lumiere, you'll tarnish the halo,"she said pushing him away.

Belle explained what she wanted but Angelic protested.

"No, I won't do it. I will not bring thier hopes up,only to have them dashed,"she said speaking for herself and the parade of Christmas ornaments behind her.

Time Lapse

Belle convinced Angelic to help. That night we got decorations up and piled up giant bowls and hung the ornaments and and when we put Angelic on top she said:

"What are you doing? Put me down! I don't want to go all the way up there at zee top!"

Belle and I both imagined our pile a giant Christmas tree. this time I found myself dragged into "As Long As There's Christmas".

"As long as there's Christmas

I truly beleive

That hope is the greatest

Of the gifts we'll receive"


	9. Christmas Crap

Belle went out to find a Christmas tree with Chip. I ended tagging along. After millions of trees we (chip) couldn't decide on one. Well one thing led to the next and before I knew it, we were in the Black Forest sliding under the ice. That junk was freaking cold. I'm on a swim team so I got out of there. Well guess who came roaring in and put me and Belle in a cold, dark, damp dungeon. Well start up another musical number. (Sniff, sniff). Beast finally came to his senses and came down to apologize. Then mister organ of the opera gave the castle a major renovation. Belle and Beast destroyed Forte and lived happily ever after.

Time Lapse

Mrs. Potts cooked smoked sausage grits and French toast. Yummo!

Well turns out Belle and Beast had a little ronde vu last night. Yeah, lots of wine, cake, and happy times without me.

_I wish there was a __t.v_

Then a flat screen TV appeared. I tried to turn it on.

_I should've wished for cable_


	10. The Ballroom

"Belle you look wonderful," I told her as she twirled in front of a mirror.

Her yellow satin dress swirled and shone like spun gold.

"You look beautiful Belle," said Armoire the Wardrobe ("Madame de la Grande Bouche")

"Yes, absolutely lovely, dear," Mrs. Potts said.

He gold satin gown smelled faintly of vanilla (probably the work of Mrs. Potts).

Belle straightened her bun of thick brown hair and ran her fingertips along the gold hairpiece that held it up.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Belle asked.

"Oh yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Very much, dear."

Belle was shaking violently.

"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I'm just so nervous, these past few moths have been wonderful, and I think I'm falling in love," Belle said.

She turned around and since she was shaking so bad she knocked over and broke a very expensive vase.

"Oh, my! I'm so terribly sorry!" Belle said her face paling.

"No worries, Sophia will clean it up," Mrs. Potts said.

"Sophia?" I asked, the name sounding familiar and somehow associated with Beauty and the Beast.

"Yes, Sophia the broom, when we were human she was a fiery red-head who couldn't stand anything to be dirty. She was, and still is, so frantic," Mrs. Potts said as a broom with eyes burst into the room.

Everything in my head connected. This was Sophia from talking2myself's The Great Disney Adventure! Sophia burst through the door.

"Oh no!" she said. As she cleaned it up I heard her mutter "If it wasn't for me this castle would be only a pile of stones by now!"

"Madame," Cogsworth said, "It is time."

"Good luck," Madame de la Grande Bouche said.

"You can do this," I coached following her."

Cogsworth coughed. I bent down and picked him up.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with me?"

"No! Of course not it was merely a cough," Cogsworth tried to explain.

"Listen up buddy, this is one of my favorite Disney movie and you're not going to let me miss the ballroom scene! I have been blessed with this opportunity to come and live my favorite Disney Movie so don't screw it up!" I said letting him drop.

I turned my nose up and followed Belle out the door. I gasped as I saw Adam. He could almost pass as a gentleman.

**I Do Not Own Sophia! She is owned by talking2myself and I have premission from her to let Sophia make a brief cameo appearence! So don't burn me alive about it!**


End file.
